


Riding Lessons

by caldefrance



Series: Needle & Prick [1]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Community: theoldguardkinkmeme, Dubious Consent, Embarrassment, Flash Fiction, Horseback Riding, M/M, Saddle Dildo, Sex Toys, Sexual Inexperience, Sexual Tension, sexual awakening
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27147350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caldefrance/pseuds/caldefrance
Summary: Nicoló di Genova watched Yusuf saddle his horse with trepidation. Though he'd never learned to ride in Genoa, he'd been assured that he would grow used to it as they travelled the Levant. When Nicoló did ask Yusuf for riding lessons, to help him with his seat, he never imagined it would involve a modified saddle.
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Needle & Prick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981607
Comments: 10
Kudos: 104





	Riding Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> The original version of this work is a piece that I wrote as a fill for a prompt posted to theoldguardkinkmeme, which you can find here:  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/5552.html?thread=1780400#cmt1780400
> 
> “For some reason Yusuf puts a saddle with a dildo attached to it on Nicoló’s horse and has Nicoló ride for the day with the dildo up him.”
> 
> “Maybe the reason is Nicoló did something and this is his punishment, or Nicoló is always tight when Yusuf fucks him so this is to open him up, or even Nicoló lost a bet. Just get that dildo attached to that saddle and up Nicoló’s ass.”
> 
> I really loved this prompt when I saw it, but I couldn’t figure out how to make it hot even if you didn’t think saddle dildos are _hot_. Then, I thought, you know what Nicky needs? He needs _riding lessons_. So, Yusuf decides to help Nicoló learn to ride an _Arabian_.
> 
> If you would like to read this piece as I had written and posted it originally, you can find it here:  
> https://theoldguardkinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/694.html?thread=1923254#cmt1923254

Nicoló watched Yusuf saddle his horse with trepidation. 

Yusuf had recently purchased two Arabians from a passing Bedouin trader. He'd regaled them with a complex story of their ancestry, of _Keheilan_ horses bred by his clan from a line of _Asil_ mares. Though Yusuf suspected the trader had done so to drive up his price, he'd agreed to it given how he so longed to ride again after months spent travelling on foot. 

Nicoló had always travelled on foot or on a dromedary, sat behind his travelling companion, having never learned to ride in Genoa. He’d been assured that he would grow used to riding his own horse as they travelled the Levant. At least, he’d been assured that he would once he no longer felt crippled by his saddle sores when they dismounted at night. 

Nicoló was still having trouble finding his seat: when the hot-blooded mare spooked or moved abruptly, he still tended to lose his balance and risked a fall. Nicoló feared falling off the horse, though she was barely taller than the donkeys he’d seen hauling goods to Genoa’s markets, as the rocky terrain would wound his pride even after broken bones healed and bruises faded.

“If you keep losing your seat like this,” Yusuf had teased Nicoló, each time he fell off, “we’ll have to find a way to fasten you to the saddle!”

“ _Prego_."

“I swear,” Yusuf continued his teasing, “you jump from her back each time she starts, like a _bahar_ jumping off a sinking ship!”

Nicoló’s cheeks burned as he picked himself up off the ground, again. He hadn’t thought he looked that unnatural in the saddle, but he trusted his companion. He thought perhaps he needed riding lessons.

Yusuf agreed, when he asked, his expression full of mirth. “Tonight, when we make camp, I will affix an aid to your saddle, to help you stay in your seat!”

Now, with a certain degree of apprehension, Nicoló eyed his modified saddle. Yusuf had affixed a phallic protusion—a _diletto_ —slicked with grease to the seat of the saddle.

“Give me your hand, Nicoló, so I can help you mount.”

Nicoló did so, and Yusuf guided his hand to the saddle’s pommel. He then asked for Nicoló’s left foot, and guided his foot into the stirrup. He then placed his hands on Nicoló's bare arse, lifting his weight into the modified saddle. While his arms supported Nicoló’s weight, his fingers breached Nicoló’s furled sphincter and opened up his tight anus with experienced movements. When his arms began to tremble with effort, he guided Nicoló’s arse down onto the wooden phallus.

Nicoló gasped as the _diletto_ breached him. It felt larger than he had imagined when examining his new training aid. It felt so stiff and unyielding! Nicoló moaned as he was guided to lower his arse to the saddle’s seat, taking the whole length of the phallus into his body. He thanked Yusuf for his help. He realized that with his inexperience, he might have injured himself trying to mount the modified saddle. 

Yusuf brushed Nicoló’s cheek with a sweaty hand, accepting his gratitude, before re-adjusting his cassock to cover his bare arse and preserve his modesty. Nicoló prayed their road would be solitary and without incident today.

Stepping back, Yusuf found that the sight of Nicoló’s body astride his horse excited his arousal. When Yusuf had jokingly agreed to give Nicoló riding lessons to improve his seat, he’d not expected to find the sight of his body mounted on the _disar_ so intoxicating. Yusuf could only imagine how it felt to sit astride a warm-blooded Arab horse, bred for speed and stamina, expected to control such a strong-willed animal while his body yields to the penetration of a hard phallus.

Nicoló held himself woodenly, firmly seated, astride his mount. He did not dare move, now his arse was fixed to the saddle by the _diletto_. He held onto the horse’s reins with a white-knuckled grip, afeard she might move while he adjusted to his modified seat. Unsettled by the tension in the reins, the warm-blooded horse shifted nervously as she flicked her ears to the side and back. As the _diletto_ shifted inside him, Nicoló stilled his movements, biting back a moan. He did not wish to spook his mount, fearing he could not handle her if she ran away under him. He feared the _diletto_ would impale him, if she spooked. He feared it would hurt him. He even feared he would find pleasure in that kind of penetration.

“Breathe, Nicoló,” Yusuf instructed him. “Don’t be afraid. Would it help if I tied your horse to mine with a lead rope?”

Nicoló nodded, grateful he would not need to both ride and lead his horse.

Yusuf tied Nicoló’s reins to the saddle horn, suggesting his lover hold onto the pommel for support. With a length of rope, he secured the mare’s halter to his own saddle horn. Satisfied with his handiwork, Yusuf mounted his own horse and led them on.

They made slow progress, as Nicoló could not manage much more than a walk. With each step—and the horse made four per stride—the _diletto_ shifted. It rubbed and pressed against his anal passage, which Nicoló found excited his arousal, much to his dismay. His lips ached from biting back the grunts and moans that rose unbidden from his throat. Nicoló so longed for a halt, so he might take himself in his hand and relieve his arousal, as he did not dare to release his grip on the saddle’s pommel.

Once, his mare spooked, upon seeing a shadow where no threat existed. With a small leap, she sprang to the side, until the rope which tethered her to the other horse stretched taught. As his weight shifted in the saddle, Nicoló gave a shout. He felt as though the _diletto_ impaled his body with a piercing thrust. He tried to recover his breath, through gritted teeth, as he coped with the pain and arousal of penetration.

“You’re doing so well, Nico,” Yusuf assured him. “Look at how well you’re riding!”

Nicoló felt heat rise to his cheeks, as he heard the _double-entendre_ in Yusuf’s words. The Arabian horse was not the only thing he longed to learn to ride. Until now, they had only sought their pleasure from their hands or their mouths. Yusuf had touched his hole with his fingers and, once, with his tongue, but never with his cock. Yusuf had denied this last touch to Nicoló, worried that his body wasn’t yet ready to receive sexual pleasure from that kind of penetration.

“Could we—” Nicoló tried to say, with uncertainty colouring his voice.

“Do you want a pause? I could help you to dismount and walk, to stretch your legs?”

Nicoló shook his head. “Could I learn to ride you?” he begged. 

Yusuf swallowed, as lust surged through his body. He coughed, adjusting his seat, as a flood of arousal filled his member. How could he refuse when his lover asked so nicely? “Tonight,” he promised. “When we dismount tonight, I will teach you to ride an Arab man. The _disar_ should stretch and open you up for me, so that you will feel nothing but pleasure when you ride my _qadib_ with your sore arse.” 

Nicoló could barely stand to wait. As they rode on through the day, he felt every step arouse his excitement. He could hardly take in the beauty of the landscape they travelled through, only the feeling of the wooden prick that secured his sore arse to the saddle. He felt impaled by the stiff length of the _diletto_. He felt the unyielding phallus hold him in the saddle, helping him to sit tall and to ride the Arabian horse with pride. He wondered how it would feel to sit astride Yusuf and ride the Arabian man with pleasure.

By the time Yusuf called for a halt, having decided where they would dismount and set up camp for the night, Nicoló felt his body was ready for his other riding lesson.

“Are you ready to dismount, _habibi_?” Yusuf asked, after hobbling both horses so they would not wander off in the night.

When Nicoló nodded, Yusuf once again guided him with sure hands on his sore arse. He lifted Nicoló off the _disar_ , freeing his arse from the phallus. Without its stiff support, Nicoló collapsed, exhausted by the ordeal of riding the modified saddle. _Tataki ealaa li alan, Nico. Lean on me now._ Yusuf dragged Nicoló’s body from the saddle and led him to his bedroll.

While Nicoló rested, recovering from his riding lesson, Yusuf tended to the horses: he gave their mounts water and dates, so they might feed as he unsaddled them, brushing the sweat from their coats and scratching their sore muscles.

Satisfied with his husbandry, Yusuf then went to check on his rider. He woke Nicoló from his doze, lifting his _casacca_ to bare his sore arse. He brushed his lover's loosened sphincter with his fingers. _Are you sore, Nico? Can you stand to ride again tonight?_ He slicked his cock with the same grease that had eased the _disar_ ’s insertion. He then guided his lover to sit astride his body. With one hand, he parted the folds of his lover’s sphincter muscles; with the other, he aligned his throbbing cock with his lover’s anus. _Seat yourself on my qadib, Nico._ His lover lowered himself onto his manhood, moaning as his stiff road breached an arse that was so sore from riding. He felt the urge to thrust into his lover's loosened anus, to buck and lurch, as a warm-blooded horse might. _Ride me, Nico. Ride me like an Arab horse._ His lover moaned with sounds of passion and pleasure, as he was impelled to bounce on his stiff cock. _Are you sore, Nico? Does it feel good?_ His lover babbled and shook, as he impaled himself on his cock. _Khafaq, Nico. I want you to come as you gallop away on my qadib._ His lover made a small choking sound, as his cock pulsed and his sphincter muscles fluttered, driving the body he'd mounted to orgasm. _That's it, Nico. Lean on me._ His lover collapsed against him, leaning against his chest and listening to his heart race. _You did so well, habibi._ His lover remained silent as he whispered sweet reassurances, telling him how good he felt and how well he rode.

“Sleep now, _habibi_ ,” he whispered, “we’ve a long day in the saddle tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> The next part in this series is a prequel, titled "Courtship Advice," exploring the early days of this relationship.
> 
> How on earth did Yusuf convince Nicoló that his arse was too delicate for anal sex and yet he should do obscene things like ride a saddle dildo?
> 
> Here's a sneak peak:
> 
> " _Nicoló di Genova_ glanced between the two men arguing over him.
> 
> "If this were to end poorly, the trader would either ransom him to the highest bidder or abandon his sorry carcass to die from exposure in the boundless desert that surrounded them.
> 
> "If this were to end—well, another way, the Fatimid warrior— _Yusuf_ —who had been tracking his movements for weeks since the siege at Antioch would finally get his hands on his body.
> 
> "Nicoló looked away as the two men continued to haggle over the price for his ransom in a language he could still barely understand. He commended his soul to his God and all his many saints."


End file.
